


Als die Welt untergeht...

by Schattentaenzerin



Category: Charmed
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Deutsch | German, Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-25
Updated: 2012-09-25
Packaged: 2017-11-15 00:48:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/521293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schattentaenzerin/pseuds/Schattentaenzerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sei einfach nur bei mir Chris und ich würde dir die Welt geben..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Als die Welt untergeht...

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [As the World Falls Down...](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/11690) by Antarprince. 



> **A/N: ** Für alle, die es nicht wissen, dies beginnt nach dem Höhepunkt der 6. Staffel, wo Chris erstochen wurde.  
>  **Ü/N: ** Die Autorin hat leider nur dieses eine Kapitel geschrieben, aber ich finde es toll. Darum gibt es auch eine Übersetzung. Sollte es Interesse geben, darf ich mit dem Okay der Autorin die Fic fortsetzen. Wenn gleich ich persönlich mag das offene Ende recht gern...

"Lass den Jungen frei, Gideon", dröhnte eine Stimme und sie hallte wie Donner in der schwach beleuchteten Höhle wieder. Sie war beleuchtet durch Fackeln, die in den Steinmauern gehauen waren, und halbgeschmolzene schwarze und dunkelrote Kerzen übersäten den Boden der Höhle. In der Mitte der Höhle saß ein Kleinkind, das eindeutig daran gehindert wurde sich zu bewegen. "Zieh dich zurück und löse den Zauber."

 

Gideon, ein Mann mittleren Alters - obwohl er in Wahrheit bei weitem viel älter war - gekleidet in schwarzen Roben, stockte in seinem Schritt in Richtung des blonden Kleinkindes. In der linken Hand hielt der Älteste eine Anathema, die bereits bedeckt war durch teilweise getrocknetes Blut. Es war eindeutig, dass Gideon vorgehabt hatte den Zeremoniendolch als nächsten an dem Kleinkind Wyatt zu nutzen. "Ich fürchte, ich kann das nicht tun Christopher", erwiderte der Älteste ruhig und sein Blick war immer noch der jungen Hexe zugewandt.

 

"Kann nicht oder will nicht", fragte Chris. Die Stimmlage mit welcher er sprach, zeugte von kaum unterdrückter Wut.

 

Schweigen begrüßte die Frage des halben Wächter des Lichtes. Beide, sowohl der Älteste als auch die Hexe standen angespannt da, nicht bereit dem anderen gegenüber nachzugeben. Schließlich brach der ältere Mann die Stille und wandte sein Gesicht Christopher zu mit einem Blick, der erfüllt war mit einem unnachgiebigen Funkeln. "Ich werde nicht", erwiderte Gideon. "Das Kind muss sterben."

 

Chris sah überhaupt nicht gut aus. Er war fahl, bleich und schweißgebadet. Er hatte dunkle Ringe unter seinen Augen, aber das war nicht das Schlimmste an seinem Zustand. Ein großer, dunkler Fleck bedeckte das Shirt des Jungen auf der rechten Seite, gleich neben seiner Niere und wurde langsam größer, da die Wunde durch das Messer, welche er nur Minuten vorher erhalten hatte, nicht aufhörte zu bluten. Es war eindeutig, dass ihn im Moment nur Adrenalin aufrecht erhielt.

 

"Ob Wyatt leben oder sterben soll, ist keine Entscheidung, die du fällen kannst, Gideon!", schrie er wütend, während sein Atem nachließ.

 

 "Oh, aber das ist es Christopher", erwiderte Gideon grinsend in einer so zufriedenen Art und Weise, die Chris nervös und angespannt zurückließ. Gideon war dabei zu handeln, dies wusste er tief seinem Inneren als dieser fortfuhr. Er musste sich schnell bewegen um seinen Bruder zu erreichen. Er wollte lieber keinen Kampf in seinem jetzigen Zustand riskieren.

 

"Ich bin ein Ältester, Christopher", sagte Gideon. Währenddessen versuchte Chris seine Möglichkeiten abzuwägen. "Es ist die Pflicht eines jeden Ältesten das Gleichgewicht zu halten. Manchmal erfordert dies Opfer..."

 

Die Worte verblassten als Chris sich konzentrierte, seinen Schmerz wegschob bis es nur noch ein dumpfes Ziehen war und sein ganzes Wesen auf seinen Bruder fokussierte. Das dumpfe Pochen in seinem Kopf übertönte das normalerweise eindeutige Geräusch des Beamens.

 

Ein scharfer, brennend heißer Schmerz erfüllte Chris als er seinen Zug machte und er krachte hart auf dem kalten Stein. Gideons amüsiertes Lachen drang an seine Ohren. "Bravo Christopher", sagte Gideon und klatschte leicht in die Hände. "Wahrlich ein lohnenswerter Versuch. Nicht viele fordern bereitwillig einen Ältesten heraus. Du bist wirklich ein Halliwell."

 

Wenn die Umstände anders gewesen wären, hätte Chris bei diesem Kommentar gegrinst. Die Halliwell-Linie, welche bis zu seinem Bruder Wyatt aus Frauen bestanden hatte, ist bekannt für ihre... weniger gute Meinung über den Ältestenrat.

 

Unter den gegebenen Umständen zwang sich Chris auf seine Füße und stolperte zu seiner Ehrenur etwas. Er warf einen flüchtigen Blick auf seinen magisch gefesselten Bruder und als er sah, dass dieser auf dem ersten Blick unverletzt war, wenn gleich verängstigt erschien, konzentrierte er sich wieder vollkommen auf den verräterischen Ältesten und jetzt erreichte der Geruch von Blut, Rauch und frisch versenktem Fleisch seine Nase.

 

Chris wusste, was er zu tun hatte. Er kam ohne Beamen nicht an Gideon vorbei oder er würde vom Blitz getroffen werden. Dies ließ ihm nur eine weitere Option, aber als er hier stand, sein Blick verankert mit Gideons, blutend und erschöpft, da begann er an sich selbst zu zweifeln und seine Befürchtungen waren nicht unbegründet.

 

Es war nicht so, dass er sich vor Gideon fürchtete. Allein die Idee hätte ihn normalerweise zum Lachen gebracht, aber er war verwundet - nicht furchtbar, aber er wusste, dass die Anstrengung und der Blutverlust ihn benachteiligten. Ja, er war gut, aber jetzt es mit einem Ältesten aufzunehmen? Nicht zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben fragte er sich welche verfickte Weißrobe eines Ältesten hatte entschieden, dass sich Wächter des Lichts nicht selbst heilen können.

 

Er zuckte geistig mit den Schultern, da es ja nicht so war, dass er viele andere Möglichkeiten hatte. Er schob seine Zweifel beiseite und konzentrierte sich auf seine Aufgabe. Zieh es jetzt einfach durch, sagte er sich selbst. Er seufzte. "Du kannst die Formalitäten fallen lassen, Gideon", sagte er spöttisch. "Du kannst niemanden wirklich täuschen." Er sah gespielt auf seine Uhr und gähnte. "Eigentlich muss ich wirklich einen Zeitplan einhalten, darum... könnte ich jetzt einfach meinen Bruder haben. Wir müssen wirklich los. Wyatt braucht seinen Mittagsschlaf und ich muss diese Unordnung oben sauber machen."

 

"Ich glaube nicht", spottete Gideon.

 

Es war ein Risiko und er wusste dies, aber der einzige Weg wie Chris die Oberhand gewinnen konnte, war indem Gideon aus dem Gleichgewicht geriet und wütend wurde. Darum stand er hier und provozierte den anderen Mann, während er gleichzeitig seinen 'kleinen' Bruder genau beobachtete und sich versicherte, dass der Junge unversehrt blieb. Ein seltsames Konzept unter Berücksichtigung der aktuellen Situation, aber dies war die dämonische Unterwelt und Chris traute dem Ältesten durchaus zu Hilfe engagiert zu haben.

 

"Warum nicht", fragte Chris als ob er wirklich neugierig sei. "Ach ja, du willst uns umbringen. Sag mir, was dann? Kehrst du zurück und sitzt auf deiner Wolke und tust so als wäre nie was passiert!", schrie er wütend. "Wie kannst du es wagen..."

 

"Wie kann ich es wagen?!", fragte Gideon als sein Temperament anfing zu kochen. "Wie kannst du es wagen so egoistisch zu sein und die Welt der Magie für ein Kind zu riskieren!", fauchte er.

 

Chris grinste innerlich und bereitete sich für den letzten Streich vor. "So, du würdest ein unschuldiges Kind töten für Verbrechen, das es noch nicht begangen hat? Dann bist du nicht besser als ein Dämon", sagte er angewidert.

 

Er sah es kommen und handelte. Ein blauer Strahl von Energie, brennend heiß in seiner Intensität, raste auf ihn zu. Chris schaffte es sich mit unnatürlicher Geschwindigkeit zu bewegen um ihm auszuweichen, ließ sich in einem gut geübten Manöver fallen und rollte davon. "Energieblitz!", schrie er aus purem Instinkt heraus als er eine Sekunde später aufstand. Er hatte noch niemals zuvor seine Macht auf diese Art genutzt und er hoffte, es würde so einfach klappen wie Paige es aussehen ließ.

 

Seine Magie griff nach dem Blitz, umhüllte es in Lichtkugeln und Chris lächelte erleichtert. Mit einer schnellen, wütenden Bewegung veränderte er den Kurs und schickte ihn zurück in Richtung des Ältesten, der mitten in die Brust getroffen wurde und zurück in die Höhle geschleudert wurde, dort die Anathema fallen ließ und gegen eine Mauer knallte.

 

Nicht schlecht Tante Paige, dachte er, als er begann in Richtung seines älteren Bruders zu gehen. "In Ordnung, Brüderchen, lass uns gehen..."

 

Plötzlich wurden seine Worte unterbrochen als etwas gegen seine Brust schlug - unsichtbar, aber trotzdem fest. Sein Atem stockte und er wurde zu Boden gerissen, weg von Wyatt. "Bravo mein Junge", hörte er Gideon applaudieren als er darum kämpfte sich auf seine Knie aufzurichten und zu Atem zu kommen. Seine Lungen brannten und er fühlte sich als wäre er von einem LKW getroffen worden. "Wirklich, auch hier wie ein wahrer Halliwell. Immer an Grenzen überwinden und den Kampf kämpfen", seufzte er enttäuscht.

 

"Du kannst es nicht einfach ruhen lassen?" Er griff lässig nach unten und griff den Kragen von Chris zerfetztem Hemd, hob den Jungen beinahe mühelos vom Boden und ließ ihn hängen, die Füße mehrere Zentimeter vom Boden entfernt baumelnd.

 

Eine Millionen Gedanken rasten durch Chris Kopf als er dort im Griff des Ältesten hing und Gideons Gerede ausblendete. So viel dazu... Er begann zu überlegen. Gideon hatte ihn, er war müde und verletzt - das Adrenalin begann sein System zu verlassen und ihm wurde schwindelig.

 

Er hatte verloren, er wusste es.

 

Er sah ein letztes Mal entschuldigend zu Wyatt hinüber. Es tut mir leid Wy..., dachte er. Wyatt sah ihn einfach nur an, als würde es ihn nicht kümmern. Chris kannte den Blick und dachte es war ironisch, dass dieser kleine Junge ihn nun diesen geben würde. Es war der Blick, den Wyatt ihm gegeben hatte als sie jünger gewesen waren. Es war ein Blick der Erwartung. Es war als würde der Junge sagen, das ist es? Das ist alles, was du hast?

 

Chris grinste bei diesem Gedanken und sein Blick glänzte mit neuer Entschlossenheit. Selbst als kleine Jungs war Wyatt immer in seiner Rolle als älterer Bruder getreten, stets Chris ermutigend sich zu übertreffen und es schien das selbst jetzt, wo die Rollen vertauscht waren, Wyatt ihn immer noch anspornte.

 

Warum bin ich nicht überrascht... Er hatte eine letzte Idee, es war eine Verzweiflungstat, aber es würde funktionieren, wenn er es schnell tat. Hoffentlich ist meine Zielfähigkeit immer noch gut.

 

Chris zwang sich, sich auf Gideon zu konzentrieren. "... Und du hast die Dreistigkeit mich einen Dämon zu nennen?", hörte er den Mann wütend knurren. Seinen Arm hinter Gideon hebend - einen Gedanken klar in seinem Kopf, schreite er: "Pfeil!"

 

"....Schande..."

 

Gideons Worte wurden schnell zum Schweigen gebracht. Seine Augen weiteten sich bevor er hinunterblickte zwischen sie beide und dann wieder schockiert Chris ansah. Gideon ließ Chris los, der hinunter auf den Stein fiel. Seine Nieren pochten mit jedem Atemzug als er sich einen Moment nahm um aufzustehen.

 

Chris blickte hinunter auf den gefallenen Ältesten und grinste. Gideon lag auf dem Boden und ein langer schwarzer Pfeil von einem Wächter der Dunkelheit steckte in seiner Brust. "Dein Problem? Ihr Ältesten redet zu viel", sagte er beiläufig.

 

Chris sah zu, unglaublich müde, als der Zauber, der Wyatt festhielt, flackerte und verblasste - Gideons Konzentration auf das Erhalten des Zaubers ließ nach. "Hey Kumpel", sagte er als er sich vor seinem Bruder hinkniete und müde grinste. Er war, nicht überraschend, erschöpft. "Bist du verletzt?"

 

Chris fuhr fort Wyatt per Hand zu untersuchen - zu ausgelaugt um Magie zu nutzen. Er hoffte aus diesem Grund, dass er es nicht war... Verdammte Ältesten, dachte er noch einmal. Er hatte Glück gehabt mit Gideon und er wusste das, aber wäre er in der Lage gewesen sich selbst zu heilen, hätte er Gideon auf sieben verschiedene Arten getötet, bevor er den Boden berührt hätte.

 

Während der ganzen Zeit stand der kleine Junge still da. "Wir werden später ein ernstes Gespräch über deine Eskapaden haben, junger Mann", neckte er den Jungen, als er sicher war, dass Wyatt unverletzt war.

 

Er fühlte wie Wyatt ihn berührte und erstarrte, nur leicht zusammenzuckend als dessen kleine Hand die Stichwunde berührte. "Wyatt...", sagte er hastig und nahm die Hand des Jungens in seine, so dass  Wyatt ihn zum ersten Mal anschaute. Wyatts Hand fühlte sich glatt und warm an, befleckt durch Chris Blut. Chris holte tief Luft und platzierte Wyatts Hand erneut über seinem blutigen Hemd, sie immer noch in seiner haltend. "... Sei vorsichtig", flüsterte er leise und lächelte Wyatt beruhigend an, da er spürte wie sich der Körper des Jungen anspannte als er seine Hand wegzog.

 

Chris hielt mit einem aufmunternden Lächeln seinen kleinen Bruder an der Schulter fest. "Dann mal los", sagte er. Sein Atem stockte kurz als er spürte wie eine wohlige Wärme durch ihn floss und er seufzte. ... Viel besser.

 

"Das hast du gut gemacht", sagte er Wyatt und bewegte sich um nun sehr viel einfacher und weitaus sicherer aufzustehen wie als er angekommen war. Er streckte seine Hand aus und nahm Wyatts Hand in die seine. "Komm schon", sagte er und führte seinen Schützling durch die Höhle. "Lass uns dies beenden. "

 

Als er sich Gideon näherte, hielt er an und packte die Anathema ein, die der Mann gestohlen hatte. Der erwähnte Mann lag besiegt am Boden, atmete keuchend und stützte sich schwach auf seine Ellenbogen um keinen Druck auf den schwarzen Pfeil auszuüben, der aus seinem Rücken und seiner Brust ragte.

 

Mit einer Handbewegung schoss der Pfeil aus Gideons Brust, verankerte sich im Stein und ließ Gideon schreien und auf seinen Rücken fallen als seine Brust anfing zu bluten. "Verdammt!", hallte Gideons Stimme. "Gott verdammt nochmal..."

 

Chris kicherte leise als er Wyatts Hand losließ und neben dem Ältesten anhielt, nur um diesen zu überprüfen, dieses Mal mit Magie. "Sieh an, sieh an, und das dann noch bei einem Ältesten." Etwas Goldenes entwich aus seinen Handflächen, aber die Wunde schloss sich nicht.

 

Neben dem Offensichtlichen hatte Gideon eine Gehirnerschütterung, drei Prellungen und zwei gebrochene Rippen - vermutlich von dem Aufprall seines eigenen Energiestrahls. Er hatte auch eine kollabierte Lunge als Resultat des Pfeiles.

 

"Was soll ich mit dir tun", sagte er als ob er ein Kind schelten würde. "Wenn dich das Gift nicht zuerst umbringt."

 

"Die Ältesten werden dich zuerst wie einen Hund jagen."

 

"Oh nein, das werden sie nicht", zischte Chris giftig. "Du hast die Gesetze gebrochen und vielleicht muss ich dich erinnern, dass beide Seiten diesen Gesetzen zugestimmt haben... Das Kind wird nicht berührt bis es volljährig ist und seine Wahl getroffen hat!" Er sah wie Gideon innehielt als hätte er Angst und er lächelte bedrohlich. "Dies zu tun wird mit dem Tode bestraft... Die einzige Frage ist nun: lass ich dich sterben oder heile ich dich und bringe dich zurück zu den Ältesten, sodass Dad dich töten kann?", fragte Chris und spielte mit der Anathema, die er aus seiner Jeans-Tasche gezogen hatte.

 

Gideon wurde zusehends blasser. Ob wegen dem Blutverlust oder aus Angst vor Leo, da war sich Chris nicht sicher. "Ich tat, was ich tun musste! Wyatt Halliwell - Bruder oder nicht - wird aufwachsen um das mächtigste Böse zu werden, dass die Welt je gesehen hat, und er muss aufgehalten werden, solange es möglich ist!"

 

Chris kicherte belustigt und lehnte sich vor um in die Ohren des sterbenden Ältesten zu flüstern. "Ich zähle darauf." Er hob die Klinge hoch und schlitzte mit diesen Worten Gideons Hals auf, bevor er wieder das Messer wegpackte und in Gideons geschockte und entsetzte Augen blickte als der Mann starb.

 

Als Gideons Augen leblos und dumpf waren, stand Chris auf und wandte sich wieder Wyatt zu, der furchtlos zusah. "Bereit nach Hause zu gehen, Kumpel?"

 

Chris lächelte als Wyatt eifrig seine Arme in die Luft hielt um hochgehoben zu werden. Chris lächelte liebevoll seinen Bruder an als er ihn in seine Arme nahm und sich abwandte.

 

"Entsorgt ihn!", donnerte Chris Stimme durch die Höhle und innerhalb eines Momentes waren Wyatt und Chris verschwunden, nicht in einer Hülle aus Lichtkugeln, sondern in einer Stichflamme.

 

Wyatt reagierte für keinen Augenblick- einfach nur glücklich sich in die Arme seines zukünftigen Bruders zu kuscheln...

 

Ende

 


End file.
